


I Want to Hike up Your Skirt

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Scars, Skirts, Trauma, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: Reader is a young woman in the service of the Amacitia family. She managed to escape Insomnia on her own but sustained terrible injuries which have somehow effected her self-esteem. Gladio and her had alwasy had some sort of flirting going on before, but now she is avoiding him or just ignoring his flirts. However, he doesn’t give up so easy.original prompt on tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com/post/168792636478/um-promt-list-37-gladiofreader





	I Want to Hike up Your Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Fic takes place 3 years after Insomnia fell
> 
> Thank you for reading guys. Comments and kudos are more than appreciated. Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

Lestallum had turned into center of hope and protection for everyone who was trying to escape the demons. Every day more and more people were joining the city, some refugees from Insomnia, some from other parts of the kingdom. Ever since the days started growing shorter and the nights longer it has been your home as well.

The past three years haven’t been easy for you, but you weren’t complaining. After all there were people who had it much worse. Before the fall of the Crown City you were in service of the Amicitia family, a tutor for their young daughter Iris. Both of you had developed a close connection, since you were just five years older than the girl and compared to the other teachers she had, it was easier to bond with you. Escaping the city wasn’t easy and it had taken its toll, but you had managed to make your way out and eventually reunite with Iris. Naturally you had a choice. You could have gone anywhere, unlike many of the Amicitia retainers your services weren’t exactly needed it times like these. But you couldn’t. Iris had lost everything, her home, her family…Gladio was still around, but at first, he had been busy helping the young prince and now that the prince was gone things were complicated.

“Hey, can you help me with something.” Gladio’s voice startled you and you almost jumped in the chair you were sitting on. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He gave you one of his charming smiles and you looked away.

“What can I do for you?” you couldn’t look at him, your head was still turned away.

“It’s Iris’ birthday in couple of weeks and I have few ideas about presnts, but I need your help for one of them.” he seemed excited and part of you felt happy that at least the children of the Amicitia were still holding together. “I’m trying to organize a party for her, a big party. She is turning eighteen after all, and I want it to be special. I have planned almost everything, but I also want to get her a dress for the occasion. You two are close, you are also similar size and shape, could you help me.”

You wanted to say no. Going clothes shopping with Gladio and serving as the model for whatever he was going to buy his sister was terrible idea in your books. But you also couldn’t say no. You loved Iris like a little sister and at the end of the day it was about her.

“Sure.” You still couldn’t muster the courage to look him in the eyes.

“Awesome. I will pick you up tomorrow morning, please make sure Iris doesn’t suspect anything.” He got up from the chair and for your surprise her placed both of his hands on your ace making you look him in the eyes. “I really like looking at your face, so please don’t hide it from me.” Then he just winked and left you alone.

You stood in the same position for few minutes, your heart beating fast in your chest. Gladio had always flirted with you back in Insomnia. You never responded to him because it wasn’t proper, you were working for his family, it would be unprofessional to respond, but you never shied away from him. You could always find some clever sarcastic remark to turn him down, and he would just laugh and try again in couple of days or hours. But that was a different time, when you were happier and more comfortable with yourself, before the fall of Insomnia had taken its toll on you.

 

Morning came and Gladio picked you up. Lestallum was growing into a large settlement where you could find all kind of stuff. At he beginning everything was salvaged from the ruins of other cities and outposts but as the place grew and more people came, something like proper industry had developed. Merchants and craftsmen had opened stores and you could even find people who made clothes, furniture and bread.

The two of you walked to a clothes store. It was one of these places that had little bit of everything, some of the things were made by local craftsmen, some were brought I from other places. You started going through the dresses, Gladio following you and showing you whatever he liked. He was so sweet in the way he cared for his sister that for a moment you had the feeling you were back in Insomnia, in their home going through your usual day.

Eventually you picked three dresses that both of you approved.

“Can I ask you to try them? You two have similar body shape so it would be easier for me to decide which one.” Gladio pushed the dresses in your arms.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” You tried to pass the dresses back to him but he was having none of that.

“Please, for me. Plus, as far as I remember you have amazing legs, won’t mind seeing them.” There it was another one of his flirty smiles, but you couldn’t find any sort of response.

You sighed and nodded in agreement. It was for Iris after all, and despite how painful the idea of putting anything other than jeans was, you were willing to try.

The fitting room was small and had a single mirror. You looked in it as you took your top off, but turned around as you pulled your jeans down. You grabbed one of the dresses, it was beautiful summer dress in navy blue and slowly you put it on. You turned around to look yourself in the mirror and you wanted to take the dress off and just run. Gladio was right. You had amazing legs. You loved wearing skirts and dresses, but that was before. Now there was this long ugly fat scar running from your hip almost to your ankle. Nobody has seen that scar, just the medic who had bandaged the wound that caused it, and after that you have been wearing only jeans. It wasn’t the only scar that the fall of the Crown City had left on your body, there were couple on your left arm and few on your back, but this one was the longest and nastiest. You took a deep breath and tried to ignore the anxiety that was building within you, but it was so difficult. Slowly you pulled away the curtain of the fitting room and walked out where Gladio was waiting patiently.

“Wow!” he was grinning and that made you feel uncomfortable. Everything you could think about was that you looked terrible, that he was going to say something about you scars, maybe even make a nasty comment how you used to have amazing legs but now they are totally ruined. “You look amazing. Fuck, I shouldn’t be thinking that since that dress is probably going to be gift for my sister but…I’d love to take it off you.”

You opened your mouth and closed it like a fish, not knowing what to say. Was he just being nice? Surely, he could see the terrible white line running down your leg, the marks on your arm and back. You rushed back in the fitting room, not sure how to respond.

There were two more dresses and with a lot of effort and struggle you did try them and showed yourself to Gladio. He had similar reaction to very single one of them, acting as if everything was fine. You knew it wasn’t fine, or at least it wasn’t fine in your mind.

Eventually he decided that the navy dress was the one he was going to get for his sister and you were grateful you didn’t have to try any more. He walked you home spending the time talking about what he had planned for the celebration, where he is getting the cake from and all the little details.

“Can I ask you something?” he said just as you had reached your apartment. “Would you like to be my date on the party?”

“Gladio, I don’t think that would be…appropriate.” Your answer came way to quick out of your mouth, it felt almost as if you had been practicing to turn him down.

“Why? You are not my sister’s tutor anymore. You had decided to hang around with her out of love and devotion but as far as I am aware nobody is paying you for that. Come on, you used to flirt with me and turn me down all the time in the cleverest ways possible. Now you just get embarrassed every time I say something flirty. What changed? I have lost my charms?” he had to reach for you chin with one of his fingers since you were averting your gaze away from him again.

“I just…I feel terrible. I look terrible.” You finally admitted, your eyes starting to fill with tears.

“What? Have you lost your mind?” there was strange mix of anger and surprise on his face. “You look amazing. You have always looked amazing. I have always wanted to…you know. That hasn’t changed. I had to think of demons tearing my guts apart in that store so I don’t get the most embarrassing boner. Come with me to the party and let me prove how wrong you are about yourself.” He let go of your chin and pulled something out of the bag he was carrying. “I got something for you. I would be very happy if you wear it.” He passed you a grey package that felt soft as you touched it. “Please. For me.” Gladio gave you another charming smile. “I won’t press you for that. But please think about it.”

When you walked home you opened the package he had given you. It was a dark red shirt with short sleeve, pair of high heels shows and…a pencil skirt. For somebody who claimed that he had hard time shopping for women, Gladio had picked your size perfectly.

 

You struggled for a week what to do. You were obviously going to the party, it was iris’ birthday after all. Question was, would you go with Gladio or just ignore him and pretend nothing had happened. The closer you were getting to the day of the evnt the more comfortable you were feeling with the thought to put on the skirt. But the comfort you were feeling was only in regards to Gladio. He had already seeing the worst of your damaged skin, or at least most of it, but it wasn’t just Gladio there, was it? There were going to be other people and you weren’t ready to have their eyes fixed on you.

The day of the event came, you had mustered all the courage you had to put on the clothes. You liked them and three years ago you would have loved them, but now it seemed like they were a bit wasted on you. Even if the pencil skirt was ending just above your knee, part of that nasty scar was still visible and the smaller white lines on your arm were still visible below the short sleeve of your shirt. You were about to take them all off and just put jeans on, when a very persistent knock came on your door.

“I’m speechless.” Gladio said after you opened the door for him. “But I’m glad you like my present.”

You wanted to protest and tell him that you were not ready, that you just needed to put your jeans on, but for some reason you didn’t. You realized that you were n fact comfortable with him looking at you, at the end of the day you were not the last woman in Lestallum and if he didn’t find you attractive, he could always ask someone else.

You walked with him to the town center where the birthday celebration was happening to find out people have already gathered and were eating, drinking and celebrating. You grabbed onto Gladio’s hand suddenly regretting your idea to be here.

“Babe. Calm down. You look amazing.” He whispered in your ear but didn’t let go of your hand.

You went to Iris to wish her happy birthday and pass her your gifts. She was shinning with happiness and remarked how cute both of you look together. You were still terrified of everything that was happening, but Gladio never left your side, even when his friends asked him to join them for something. You told him it’s okay to go but he refused to leave you alone.

“You know, I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.” He whispered in your ear as the two of you were dancing. “I don’t care if everyone is watching.”

“Gladio!” gently slapped his chest, your fingers meeting hard muscle.

“What? You are turning me on.” He moved his hands from your waste to your ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

“You are just being nice.” You deflected his compliment.

“Come.” He pulled away from you but grabbed your hand and made you follow him.

Moments later you found yourself in an alley, far away from everybody.

“Gladio, what are you doing?” You asked puzzled as he pulled you close to himself, his string arms wrapped around you.

“I’m not being nice. I was telling the truth.” He reached for your hand and moved it between the two of you where you could feel his growing erection. “That doesn’t happen when I’m being ‘just nice’.”

Your heart was beating savagely in your chest, you wanted him and for first time in years you realized that could have him. Before you could say anything, he was leaning against you and pressing is lips against yours, his hands grabbing your ass again.

“Let me move that, out of the way.” He said after he broke the kiss and reached down for the end of the skirt. Slowly he pushed it up, his hands touching the soft skin of your legs and running right over that scar. Ironically you realized you didn’t care anymore. All you cared about right now was Gladio.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and Comments give me HP and MP. Please take are of my HP and MP needs.


End file.
